Gelo e tirania
by Lady Lazarus 7
Summary: As aventuras do jovem Dumbledore numa terra gelada e hostil.
1. Chapter 1

Fic escrita para o I Challenge Estações da FFHP (que não chegou a acontecer).

Capa [ i39 . tinypic 20h0a2v . jpg]

**Tema:** Inverno

**Linha de inspiração: ** crônicas de Nárnia, C.S. Lewis

**Linha bônus: **"A vitória é vermelha em dentes e garras" Týr - Take your tyrant

**Informações adicionais: **Crossover com As Crônicas de Nárnia.

**Notas iniciais:**

A fic não está terminada mas não vai ser muito grande, só dividi em partes pra facilitar a leitura. Se tiver alguém lendo e interessado, dê sinal de vida. \o/

-x-

_Hogwarts, 1895_

Os dois garotos ruivos conversavam no hall de entrada para o Salão Principal, mal olhando um para o outro.

— Quer que eu diga alguma coisa a elas? — perguntou com frieza o menor deles, que carregava um malão e vestia trajes pesados de inverno.

— Não precisa — disse o mais velho, endireitando os óculos de meia-lua. — Já mandei uma coruja à mamãe explicando porque tive que ficar na escola.

— Detalhando as mentiras que inventou pra não precisar voltar para casa — murmurou o outro com um risinho. — Tudo bem, eu digo que você mandou um _abraço_.

Alvo não respondeu, só olhou para o irmão com expressão neutra. Aberforth lançou um último olhar de desprezo a ele antes de virar-se e ir embora. Alvo suspirou. Talvez aquilo não fosse mesmo muito _nobre_, mas ficar em Hogwarts sem ninguém da família parecia o melhor tipo de natal que ele podia ter.

-x-

À noite, o silêncio nos corredores desertos parecia significar segurança. Ele seguiu até o sétimo andar com um caderno para notas e a determinação de um explorador, e parou em frente à tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. A essa altura, já havia esquecido completamente Aberforth e tudo o mais: concentrava-se no seu novo experimento.

Havia descoberto o lugar semanas antes, da maneira mais inesperada possível. Caminhava apressado para a aula de Runas Antigas — no quarto ano e cursando todas as matérias, desdobrar-se para frequentar todas as aulas lhe era bem mais difícil do que dar conta dos deveres. Nem tivera tempo de ir ao banheiro entre as aulas. E foi quando esse pensamento ligeiramente aflitivo lhe passou pela cabeça que ele passava apressado por lá, e que notou um movimento estranho na parede.

Logo conjecturou que o aposento não deveria se destinar apenas a pessoas com necessidades fisiológicas latentes que, por acaso, estivessem passando pelo sétimo andar. Então começou a pesquisar e descobriu que, como tudo em Hogwarts, ela era bem mais do que parecia.

Já fazia uns dias que planejava _testar_ a Sala Precisa, e elegeu o feriado de natal como data perfeita. Todos os seus amigos iam para casa.

Deixou o caderno no chão e caminhou três vezes em frente ao pedaço da parede, com o pensamento fixo. Não deu certo na primeira vez.

Usou diferentes táticas: sorvete de limão (logo depois censurou-se: _não é a Sala dos Desejos, Alvo_), meias novas, um livro de transfiguração que andara cobiçando... Manipulou uma imagem mental de que precisasse se esconder, que alguém o estivesse perseguindo, e nada.

Por fim, desistiu de enganar a Sala. Devia pensar em algo que precisasse... Mas do que realmente precisava? Deu-se conta, com humor amargo, de que não sabia, e definitivamente a sua vida não era perfeita; ele precisava de muitas coisas. Precisava ser compreendido, precisava conhecer coisas e fazer coisas... E nada disso poderia ser oferecido por uma sala, por mais mágica que fosse.

Bufou e tirou os óculos para limpá-los na barra do suéter, distraído. Tinha que inventar outros planos para o Natal, agora. Recolocou-os e abriu a boca lentamente, enquanto observava o que antes era a parede. Foi como se, sem ruído, tivesse se quebrado uma janela bem próxima, pois o vento rascante e os grandes flocos neve se precipitavam sobre Alvo. A paisagem à frente mesclava um branco impenetrável e o marrom de galhos de árvores castigadas pelo clima, a única coisa que ele pôde distinguir antes de se aproximar tão suavemente da Sala — ou o que quer que aquilo fosse — que se sentiu como se estivesse sendo puxado para dentro dela.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nárnia, terceiro ano do reinado de Jadis._

Alvo mal podia distinguir um metro à frente do nariz, em meio a árvores de galhos secos que o espetavam por toda a parte e a espessa neve que caía sem trégua. Caminhou a esmo por aflitos minutos até encontrar árvores de copa mais alta e com alguma folhagem, o que vetava parte da neve e tornava a caminhada um pouco mais suportável. Foi quando se deu conta de que não fazia a menor ideia de como voltar à porta da Sala; era um labirinto até lá. Pensou em como era estranho (e provavelmente muito perigoso) ter entrado num bosque nevado por uma porta que, na maioria das vezes, nem existia. Mas uma única razão lógica lhe confortou um pouco: se estava ali, era porque _precisava_ estar. Então tinha que descobrir o porquê.

Pousou a mão por cima do bolso da calça, só para sentir o peso da varinha ali. Sentia-se estranhamente desprotegido.

Passou a observar o local com atenção, e percebeu que tudo ali era muito curioso. Algumas árvores se balançavam fazendo ruídos inconstantes, enquanto outras permaneciam completamente imóveis. Após alguns minutos de caminhada por uma trilha incerta coberta de neve que encontrara, sua audição já mais acostumada aos sons da floresta pôde distinguir vozes. Ou talvez fossem grunhidos. Agarrou a varinha, esperando ver alguém ou algum animal silvestre — se deu conta de que a quietude do local era muito estranha.

Prosseguiu com mais cautela, ouvindo o som de murmúrios crescer mais perto de si, vez por outra acompanhado pelo de passos. Aquele lugar parecia cada vez mais frio e hostil. Tinha calafrios estando agasalhado apenas pelo suéter de lã. Apertou a varinha na mão.

E exatamente no instante em que fez isso, sentiu uma pancada forte na cabeça e o próprio baque no chão gelado, antes de cair na inconsciência.

-x-

— Não sei se nós devíamos ter feito isso — disse uma voz masculina baixa e nervosa.

— É claro que devíamos ter feito isso — sentenciou de volta uma voz feminina, ao mesmo tempo melodiosa e dura. — Ele portava um instrumento estranho que parece coisa _dela_. É óbvio que ele é coisa dela. São até parecidos.

— Não tanto — ponderou uma terceira voz —, para mim ele parece um simples filho de Adão. E essa coisa que ele carregava não me parece muito perigosa.

— Talvez não seja — tornou a voz feminina —, mas e se ele for um _experimento_ dela? Ela mesma se diz filha de Eva, e a esse tempo, provavelmente está fundindo espécies e criando mais... _seres_ como ela.

— Não creio — voltou a dizer calmamente a outra voz. — Ela não pensa em sucessão, acha que pode governar para sempre (não dizem as lendas que ela está em Nárnia desde o Princípio?), e sendo ele um filho de Adão só há de lhe trazer problemas.

— Então você acha que ele veio para ocupar um dos tronos de Cair Paravel? — perguntou descrente a voz feminina.

— E por que não? — perguntou, tímida, a primeira voz. — Isso... isso não foi fabricado em Nárnia, tenho certeza.

— O que não prova nada, Gulmus. Ela pode muito bem estar criando novas armas para nos surpreender e munir um novo exército...

— Mythra, não precisamos de sua paranoia. Já estamos muito bem sem ela, obrigado — disse a voz calma com uma nota de impaciência.

Alvo que, até o momento, estava amarrado e de olhos fechados, atreveu-se a abri-los um pouco para tentar compreender melhor a discussão; sua cabeça ainda doía e ele estava zonzo.

Não poderia estar mais surpreso quanto ao que viu.

Não eram pessoas que conversavam, mas criaturas mágicas, e bem diferentes das que ele estudava em Hogwarts. A voz melodiosa e dura pertencia a uma figura feminina esguia, de beleza aterradora, que ele logo associou a fadas de histórias trouxas; a voz calma a um coelho branco e marrom, bem maior que o normal, que parecia indiferente, e a nervosa a um fauno de pelagem escura e expressão agoniada.

Alvo deve ter feito algum ruído que não escutou, pois segundos depois a fada (o que ele pensou que ela fosse) virou-se para ele e falou.

— Parece que o nosso amigo acordou.


	3. Chapter 3

— Quem é você e o que faz a mando da Feiticeira Branca? — ela perguntou de modo incisivo olhando-o nos olhos.

— Meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore — respondeu confuso —, mas eu não faço nada a mando de ninguém, vim parar aqui por acaso.

— Eu disse — falou o fauno que se chamava Gulmus, com um risinho tímido. — Ele não é de Nárnia.

— De onde vem e como veio parar aqui? — perguntou Mythra sem se abalar.

— Ah... Inglaterra. Vim por uma sala mágica que há na minha escola, Hogwarts...

Começou a contar, e eles demoraram a entender.

— E isso que vocês confiscaram é a minha varinha, o instrumento pelo qual eu posso fazer magia.

— Então você é um mago e um filho de Adão, que veio parar em Nárnia por acaso — concluiu o coelho, que se chamava Herman.

— É. E vocês, quem são? O que é Nárnia, afinal?

— Nárnia é toda a extensão de terra gelada que você pode ver. Nárnia é isso — falou Mythra com desgosto.

— Mas não foi sempre assim, é claro — emendou Gulmus. — Na verdade é assim há três anos. Desde que a Feiticeira Branca saiu das sombras e instaurou a ditadura e o inverno. Ela esperou que o povo livre de Nárnia estivesse se sentindo tão feliz e seguro que se esquecesse de que ela ainda vagava... O último rei, filho de Adão, morreu sem deixar sucessores, há muito tempo. Fomos um povo selvagem e livre por anos, regidos apenas pelas leis do Imperador de Além-Mar e pelo espírito de Aslam.

— Que não se dignou a aparecer nos últimos anos — disse Herman com amargura.

— Ele há de voltar na hora certa — retorquiu Gulmus com uma esperança cansada.

— Achei que a hora certa seria quando virássemos foragidos em nossa própria terra — resmungou Mythra.

— Mythra...

— Vocês não me disseram quem são — observou Alvo.

— Eu sou Mythra, estes são Gulmus e Herman. Somos os Conspiradores da Rainha — disse isso com uma nota de desafio. — Nosso grupo já foi maior, se quer saber. Mas agora temos um mago ao nosso lado. Isto é, você está do nosso lado, não é?

O olhar dela era um pouco ameaçador, mas Alvo foi sincero.

— Claro. Se ela oprimiu seu povo... Desculpe, Gulmus disse que ela "instaurou a ditadura e o inverno" há três anos. É inverno há três anos?

— E cada dia é mais curto, e cada noite é mais longa, e a cada minuto é mais frio.

— Mas como isso é possível?

— Magia, é claro — disse Herman, desconfiado.

— Mas não se pode manipular o clima de forma constante e por tanto tempo.

— Ela pode. Que tipo de mago é você? — perguntou Mythra com os lábios crispados.

— As leis da magia são diferentes em seu mundo? — perguntou Gulmus gentilmente.

— Ao que parece... — respondeu Alvo, distraído por um raio de luz avermelhada que entrava pela caverna. — Que luz é aquela?

— O Sol, é claro. O do seu mundo é diferente?

— Sim, é amarelo — disse ele, estranhamente deduzindo o que aquilo significava. Nárnia devia estar num universo muito mais antigo.

— Então você é um jovem portador de um tipo de magia primitiva — disse Mythra decepcionada.

— Ao que parece — respondeu Alvo, sentindo-se péssimo.

-x-

A grande raposa cinzenta deslizou suavemente para dentro da sala onde a rainha repousava.

— Notícias, Timothy? — perguntou a mulher sentada no trono de cristal e diamantes, cujo manto azul-marinho junto aos cabelos negros reluzentes faziam contraste com todo o aposento claro.

— Receio que sim, Majestade — disse mansamente a raposa, algo pomposa. Era dos poucos em quem a rainha tinha plena confiança. — Há um intruso em Nárnia. E se juntou aos Conspiradores.

— _Intruso_? — os olhos da rainha se estreitaram, e seus lábios crisparam-se. — De onde obteve essa informação?

— Da fonte. É um filho de Adão, ainda não adulto, os Conspiradores o raptaram pensando que fosse como a senhora, Majestade... ou estivesse a seu mando. Ele carrega uma vara similar à de Vossa Majestade, porém menor e mais escura. Chamam-no de Mago.

— Mago?

Se fosse possível, a mulher empalideceria, mas já era tão branca que isso não aconteceu. Ela apenas ficou completamente imóvel por um longo momento, e depois disse com voz impassível:

— Eu o quero. Capturem-nos e os tragam aqui, o garoto com vida.

— Ouvir é obedecer, ó Majestade — disse Timothy, fazendo uma reverência e virando-se para sair.

Quando estava à porta, porém, a voz da rainha em tom triunfante o alcançou:

— Tenho uma ideia melhor, Timothy! Reúna a Polícia Secreta, quero falar com todos os meus leais soldados.

-x-

**N/A:**

Fui pesquisar e a cronologia não bate, se alguém ficou interessado. O ano correspondente à criação de Nárnia, na Terra, seria 1900, então quando Dumbledore tinha 14 anos Nárnia nem existia. :/ Sorry.

O modo como Nárnia passou às mãos da Feiticeira Branca foi inventado por mim preenchendo as lacunas, já que não é especificado na saga.


	4. Chapter 4

Naquela noite, os quatro se recolheram à mesma caverna em que Alvo acordara atordoado no começo do dia. Conversaram pouco, pelo cansaço de ter passado o dia correndo e se escondendo enquanto tentavam conseguir algo para comer. Acabaram capturando um pássaro para Gulmus e Alvo, e Mythra e Herman, que não comiam carne, acharam algumas folhas para dividir.

— Bem... — disse Mythra com olhar cansado, perdendo muito do tom duro e inquisidor. — Talvez tenha sido mesmo Aslam a mandá-lo, filho de Adão. Não há muito mais que possamos fazer sozinhos.

Analisou Alvo longamente, algo que ele entendeu como um "não nos decepcione". Depois recostou-se na parede da caverna e fechou os olhos. Herman, logo em seguida, balbuciou um boa noite e encolheu-se num canto.

Alvo suspirou diante do fraco fogo mágico que conseguira conjurar. Estava cansado, frustrado e ainda com fome. Já estava longe de Hogwarts por um dia inteiro, alguém já devia ter dado por sua falta, tirando o fato de que lá havia um banquete suntuoso de Natal naquele exato momento. Em Nárnia ele se sentia um estranho e inútil; sua magia mal funcionava. Tinha tentado desiludi-los para que pudessem caçar mais facilmente, mas o feitiço simplesmente não fez efeito. Depois tentou conjurar fogo para assar a ave, mas enquanto Gulmus fazia todo o processo com os pedaços de madeira mais secos que eles puderam encontrar, da varinha de Alvo só saíam faíscas. Depois murmurou "Lumus" para iluminar a caverna, mas a luz piscava ininterruptamente.

Ele não fazia ideia de porque sua magia era tão fraca naquele lugar, e como poderia ser alguma valia contra alguém que conseguia impor terror e um inverno de três anos sobre um país inteiro, usando apenas magia. Para piorar, eles só o tratavam por "Mago".

— Não se sinta pressionado — disse Gulmus suavemente, de olhos fixos no fogo azul. — É que são tempos de desespero, não temos mais muita esperança e isso nos torna rudes. Você vai achar um modo de fazer o que for preciso, quando chegar a hora.

— E se eu não conseguir? — murmurou Alvo. — Quanto tempo mais teremos que esperar por essa hora? Eu preciso voltar ao meu mundo e, sinceramente... eu não sei se sou a pessoa mais indicada para me opor à Feiticeira Branca.

— É claro que é — respondeu Gulmus com obviedade. — Aslam não nos mandaria alguém que não fosse capaz.

— Olhe... Aslam não me mandou aqui, eu nem sequer o conheço. Eu vim parar aqui por engano, com certeza...

— Mas nós também não conhecemos Aslam! — exclamou Gulmus com vigor. — Felizes as criaturas que algum dia chegam a conhecer Aslam!

— Quem é Aslam, afinal? Ainda não entendi exatamente.

— Aslam é o rei. O verdadeiro.

Então Alvo assistiu à explicação apaixonada de Gulmus sobre quem era Aslam. O nome realmente lhe causava alguma coisa, mas não dizia nada. Soube então que ele era um leão, filho do (tão misterioso quanto) imperador de Além-Mar, que criara todo o mundo de Nárnia e mandara a Feiticeira para um exílio então. Aslam era uma espécie de líder supremo por quem os narnianos tinham tanto respeito quanto por uma divindade.

O assunto foi mudando e então Alvo soube também a origem dos Conspiradores. Mythra era uma dríade, um espírito das árvores. Hoje elas estavam praticamente extintas de Nárnia, uma vez que, com a ascensão da Feiticeira Branca, muitas fugiram para os bosques da Arquelândia, e as poucas que permaneceram morreram, pois precisavam da energia vital das árvores que agora estavam congeladas.

— Eu acho que Mythra sobrevive por pirraça — observou Gulmus, com um sorriso. — Eu nunca soube de dríades que pudessem viver tanto tempo longe das árvores e do Sol. Mythra era a que mais dançava ao dom da flauta do Equinócio de Primavera.

Alvo observou-a dormir e achou difícil imaginá-la dançando.

Gulmus prosseguiu contando a história de Herman, cuja família permanecia em Nárnia, também escondida, e que ele deixara para se juntar à Resistência. Havia prometido pelos 27 filhotes que derrotaria a ditadura e lhes daria de volta a Nárnia de sua própria infância para que eles crescessem nela.

— E você? — perguntou Alvo, quando Gulmus fez uma pausa longa demais.

— Eu... — Gulmus deu um risinho nervoso. — Houve um massacre _demonstrativo_ no início do reinado. Eu lutei, como o resto da minha família. Mas sobrevivi, por alguma razão. A Resistência se formou, éramos quase trinta. Animais e criaturas de Nárnia. De resto, alguns fugiram, outros vivem sob o jugo da Feiticeira. E o nosso grupo é cada vez menor. A Polícia Secreta nos chama de Conspiradores (embora não planejemos nada há um bom tempo), nos armam emboscadas e oferecem recompensas por nossas cabeças.

A pequena chama azul conjurada por Alvo então se apagou de repente.

— Mas não tema — disse Gulmus num tom mais baixo. — Os ventos mudarão com o rugido de Aslam. Se você está aqui, Mago, terá poder e coragem na hora certa. Boa noite.

Então Alvo ouviu o fauno se acomodar num canto da caverna, e tratou de fazer o mesmo para se impedir de pensar. Estava tão esgotado que isso não foi difícil.


End file.
